Behind the Closed Door
by wilsonlva
Summary: My fill in the blanks for the "make up" episodes of when Will and Sonny get back together after the baby/gabi scare. And the confession of Will's sins.
1. Chapter 1

Will's POV of the make up at the coffee-house and being with Sonny:

I spot him walking up behind my Dad and Grandma Kate. His light and energy where the thing I needed at the very moment. He was what I needed at that very moment. I hadn't realized it until then and when I saw him-I _knew_ I'd have someone really in my corner. He has always had the effect on me, he was my calm and cool, when I couldn't be, he was my voice of reason, he was my tender side. He was my one and only love, even if I hadn't admitted to him in so many words. And when he walked in to that hospital, he showed me that he still cared.

He tells me: "Will of course I came, I had to see you, we are still friends after all." I appreciate the words, but is there more to what he is saying? My ears say no, he means as friends, but my heart hopes, he means " _of course I came Will, I still love you_". He sits with me and we wait, and wait for word. Even when I want to lose it, and give up my hope, he doesn't let me. He keeps me focused and my mind off what is going on in the other room. Even without words, I know he is on my side.

A few hours pass and finally we get the word that the baby-_my daugher_ is going to be alright and her mother is out of the woods. Everyone can go home and get some needed rest as well. I on the other hand don't think I'll be able to sleep. I am all full of emotions and my adrenaline is going threw me at hyper speed. I start to pour myself a cup of coffee-not very good coffee, either. What I wouldn't give for a cup of Sonny special stock-the stuff he has just for me. Then the olive branch is offered "You really want to drink that, I know a place where you won't be bothered and has pretty decent coffee, you interested?"

I tell him sure and then we head in the direction of Common Grounds. It is freezing out side and as we hustle to the coffee shop it takes all my strength not to grab ahold of his hand and get a feeling of some kind of warmth.

When we finally get there, we head in side and he starts the joe and I head in to the restroom-to splash water on my face and to collect myself. I'd hate to be wrong and I don't want to read more to this, than he just wants to be friendly, but I can't help myself, when I am with him, I can only think of three things, how much I messed up, how much I miss him and how much I wish he was still mine.

I wait a few moments, and head back out there, with in his ora, his light and I find myself-distressed and embraced. He has found my attempt at an applogy and my decloration of love and he has obviously read it.

I say "you weren't supposed to see that" and I try to take it back from him. He says "well I did. Is this how you really feel?" I try and play it off and say yes, but I know he doesn't feel that way about me anymore, I know it was a mistake and I am sorry. He knows because he forgot about ordering the MP3 player and me receiving it on Valentines day, I was hoping we were getting back together. But I tell him that I know better now and that he was meaning this for when he thought we were going to move in together. I am fight back my tears. I want to run and hide from the way he is looking at me right now, I want the floor to swallow me up whole.

"Is this how you really feel" I hear him say to me? I am not able to speak, but my eyes let him know that I really do feel that way. I say "I get it, that there is no new beginning, it was actually us moving in together." Then he gives me the Sonny's here look, the one that I want to fall into every single time, he is moving in close to me, I can feel his energy, he says "Will you and I can never be just friends" He says a few more things, but I am not focused on what he is saying, because I'm thinking that I have miss read all he had done for me last night by showing up when I needed him the most, that by my writing my feelings I have over stepped, over hoped that someway we could try again.

Then he says the words "Will, do you want to start over?" I say yes, that is what I want, and I feel like a weight has been lift off of me-again, I feel the wind coming back into my sails. He is stepping up to me,_ he steps into me_, and he is coming in for a kiss, _a breath of life to my soul_. I have dreamed of this feeling for a month and when his lips finally land on mine, my soul is reserrected. I am alive with all the feelings I have for this wonderful man. Feelings I have tried to bury with the knowledge of what I had done to him,_ to us_.

We don't say anything to one another, we just turn out he lights to the coffee house. We head to my place, because it's closer than his place and its just a reminder of the past, and we need someplace new, for our new beginning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We head inside the building and up to my my place. I fumble with the lock, as he is touching me, and he hasn't stopped since we left the coffee house. He is either touching my arm or holding my hand. I haven't felt so right in weeks. When we enter my place, we start kissing and it's like fighting for air. We need that contact, that act of love. We get on to the bed, but I want to get something off my chest before I declare myself to him body and soul.

I tell him of what I did, when I was a kid, when my Mom was forced to the unthinkable to safe our family from the Dimera's and she married EJ. That I-a scared 14 year old boy, decided the thing I had to do was to get rid of the enemy. I had shot EJ, in the back, while he stood at the alter with my Mom. I had then taken the gun and let my friend shoot off a few rounds up a the Horton cabin, we had been drinking, and a Cop brought me home to my Dad. He could tell that I was upset and asked me what was wrong. I admitted the truth to him, that I had shot EJ. He came up with the plan, to turn himself in, he scarficed himself and his freedom-for me. To me this was an act of love. I was never to say a word, but my guilt ate at me and I went to live with my Aunt Carrie and Uncle Austin for years.

I was scared as I told him this truth about myself. A truth that I have lived with for so long and wasn't able to share with anyone, but to me Sonny wasn't just anyone, he was the love of my life-I knew it now. He didn't say anything to me at first. I was afraid that I was about to lose him for the second time, but he surprised me.

Sonny: I have a confession to make myself.

Will: What could you have to confess to me?

Sonny: I knew what Gabi had done to Mel and I never told-except my Dad, because I was afraid it was the secret you were keeping from me, and I wanted to make sure you couldn't get in trouble for it.

Will: I understand why you wouldn't tell me about Gabi and Mel-you had an obligation with you Dad. But I should have never let my Dad go to prision for me. He has sacrifieced too much for me. And now it may have been for nothing.

Sonny: Hey-don't think like that.

Will: I have to think like I may just loose everything I love, Sonny. Someone is...

But before I can speak, he is kissing me. He is showing me that he is in my corner-yet again. He isn't running out of my door, afraid of the skeletons buried deep within my closet. He deepends his kiss, pulling me into his loving arms. He wants me, I know by the look within his beautiful brown eyes. I want him too, so much it hurts. I give in to the want, to the need. He pulls up my shirt-up and over my head. He help him out of his, and as I do, I can feel his heart beating inside his chest. It is beating only for me, and it makes my pulse quicken to know this.

We are out of our pants just as fast, the _need_ is almost out weighing the want. We are finally making-love. It feels like it has been forever since we have been together, like this. It feels familiar, like it was for us before, but there is something added to it this time. I think it is finally because we have no secrets and our love can just be pure-the way it was met to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we are finished-we have ended up at the foot of the bed, which we laugh about, but we go with it. Sonny grabs a pillow from the head of the bed and we lay there-not saying much, but there is love there and us. We just need us.

Unfortuntly, all good things have to come to an end. We are interupted by Nick, yelling through the door. All that is racing in my mind is, "did something happen to Gabi and my daughter?"


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the Closed Door

Sonny's POV:

I talk to Kate, who is her typical mystical self. I don't understand the things she says and frankly I don't want to. Will's Dad comes in and I say Hi. I hear them conversing and wonder if they are going to mention Will. I try to stay busy, but my ears are going to their direction. I hear Lucas' phone ring and see the concerned look on Kate's face.

Kate: What's wrong?

Lucas: We have to go, it's the baby. Come on, I have to go now, be with Will.

I take off my apron and lay it on the counter, not even giving it a second thought. My thoughts are with Will and only Will. I have to get to him. I know he says that we are just friends and if that what he needs, that's what I'll be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will is teary eyed and talking to his Grandma and Dad, and I stand back in the distance. I wait for my turn, I don't want to butt into a family moment. He spots me and I can see the relief on his face, I feel the relief in my heart. We talk, just fill in the silence. He can't believe I'm here, that I would come to him. I tell him of course I did, we're still friends.

We wait for word on this baby, Will's little girl. Strangely, I feel a connection to her, and I haven't even met her yet . But since she is Will's, I think I care, because of that. Finally, we get the word that she and Gabi are out of the woods. He relaxes, somewhat. He calms down. He starts to pour himself a cup of coffee. There was a time, when he would only drink _my_ coffee. I make a decision that very moment. "I know a place where you won't be bothered and you can get a decent cup of coffee too." He gives me that sweet as honey smile and I melt, just a little more inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It is icy cold out here as we hustle to the coffee shop. We head inside and I tell him I will start the coffee and he heads to the restroom. I grab his backpack and I notice a card with my name in it. I take it out of the bag and I make sure he is not coming back. I open it and I read his true words, his real feelings. He thought my forgotten-I-ordered Valentines gift was a peace-offering. I feel bad at that very moment. But I also feel renewed. I realize that no matter how hard I try to, I will never be out of love with Will Horton. He is mine-Always. He was mine before the baby and he will be mine after. It will work, if we want this too, I know at that moment, I want it to work. I know that I have been truly miserable the past weeks without him. He returns from the bathroom and sees that I have found the undelivered Valentines message.

Will: You weren't supposed to see that.

Sonny: You can have it back (I hold it out for him), but I can't pretend I didn't read this. (I say pulling it back)

He is embarrassed. He wants the floor to swallow him up, I read it all over his face. I want to take his face and hold it within my two hands and kiss his beautiful lips.

Will: Let's not make a big deal out of this-I get ok. You didn't mean to send the mp3 player. The new beginning was just, us moving in together...

Sonny:(He says a bunch of things regarding Brian and being wrong about us, not getting back together. I am not sure in what order, I am just waiting for my turn to say what I **_need_..._want_** to say. ) Will, I just realize that we can never be just friends.

Will: I know, I get it. Brian is...

Sonny: Brian and I are not together.

Will: Why not...he's perfect.

Sonny: ...Because he's not you, Will.

And there it is my opening. I have forgiven him on my heart and soul. I am closing this gap. I am putting an end to the pain we are both in at this very moment. I ask him if he still feels the same way he did when he wrote the Valentine, he looks away. But I can tell he does, but he dares not to hope. I close the gap "then I am glad I sent you this Valentines day present". Then it's like I am given new life. My lips are pressed against his. And I feel born again, alive with the newness of this part of our love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

We head to his dorm room. Not sure if it was because he wanted to be easily found or if it was just closer. We enter the room and start to kiss. We get to his bed and we are kissing. He stops and tells me that he wants to tell me something else. I am dumbstruck at that moment. What else is there? I sit in silence as he is telling me his story. He had shot EJ to protect his Mom and his Dad took the blame and everyone involved knows. I can understand that. If my Mom was ever in a situation that she needed protection, I or my brothers may have done that same thing. Especially with the things she has been through in her past.

I tell him "you didn't have tell me all of that". But he says that if we are truly going to be together, I have to know everything. And that is it. Will has told me his darkest secrets. I feel like I just want to protect him. He needs to be shown love right now. I crawl over to him and kiss him. We make out for a few moments on the floor right there. Then we are on his bed and we are making love. I want, no-I need to show him that I love him and I want to be with him-always.

This time it feels new, but the same all at once. When we are finished, we lay together, at the foot of the bed. We are just there together and that is all we need.

Sonny: You know we should get a bigger place, so when you have your daughter...

Will: I love you.

I kiss his hand. He hasn't stopped touching me, since we've made love. I love it when he touches me. It's his way of making sure I am real, but I also think it makes him feel whole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then there is a bang on the door and its that snake Nick. What in the hell does he want now? Will lets his smug ass in and there is a bunch of posturing on his part. He is spouting off about the things he _knows_ Will has done and he makes his demands. That Will gives up the baby in order for Nick not to tell anyone what he knows. Will kicks him out and I try to comfort him.

The thing of it is, I know that the only reason he wants Will to give up his daughter is because Nick is a homophobic-jerk. And if the SOB thinks I am going to just sit back "because I have nothing to do with this" he has another thing coming. I am on Will's side and this is where I am going to stay. Nick and Gabi are in for a fight-and I am suited up and ready of the ring. Nick Fallon better beware, he has messed with the wrong person, on my watch.


	3. Chapter 3-Behind the Closed Door Part 3

Sonny wanted to make every moment he spent with Will amazing. They had just gotten back to together and already, there were forces at work to separate them, again. And this time it would be for years, not weeks or months. He had closed down CG early and had texted Will to come a join him there, and they could go back to his place for the night. He had no idea what Nick was going to do now that the truth was out and he had told Will the exact reason he was doing what he was doing regarding the baby. It wasn't right and Sonny by God wanted to make Will feel like he had one person on his side.

He had let the staff go, early and promised they would get paid for their full shifts. He had food brought in by Henderson, and lit candles all over the coffee-house. He drew the shades down on the windows and turned down the house lights. He was waiting at the counter when Will knocked on the door to be let in.

Sonny opened the door and smiled to see Will standing there. He looked amazing, even thought the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He guessed that he had something to do with it, and he was happy about that. He wanted to do anything that would make life easier for Will.

Sonny: Hey you. Come in.

Will: Hey, what's all this? (he says kinda blushing in the process of taking it all in)

Sonny: You know, I wanted to make sure you knew that I still love you, and with everything that is going on with Nicks threats, I just want to have a Nick-drama free night.

Will: God-that sounds amazing. (he says taking off his jacket)

Sonny: So I had Uncle Vic's chef make us dinner, if your interested. It's your fav-

Will: you didn't have to do that, Son.

Sonny: Will I wanted to, come on lets eat before it gets cold.

The pair enjoy their dinner by candle light, both avoiding the conversation of late-whether or not Will was going to go to prison, or have to give up his daughter, after all.

Will: So, I um..

Sonny: Will if this going to lead into a discussion about Nick or anything about that situation-I declare this a homophobic-bigot free zone, for one evening. Behind this closed-door, it's just you and I.

Will: If only for one night, I totally agree. So then, dance with me?

Sonny is shocked by Will's request, because Will doesn't dance.

They fall easily into each others arms and dance to the music that Sonny is playing in the back ground. They stay like this for almost 15 minutes. They slowly starting kissing, each trying to fulfil their own need.

Will: My place or yours?

Sonny: My place is closer, you wanna go, get outta here?

Will: yes, definitely.

They blow out the candles and turn out all of the lights. They head in the direction of Sonny's place. When they get there, Sonny hopes that his next surprise is a good one. He has framed the Valentines day card that Will had given him, along with a photo of Will, and it was sitting next to Sonny's bed. Will smiled.

Will: I can't believe you did that.

Sonny: Why? It was a great Valentine's day card. And you are the most perfect gift.

Will: No, Sonny, you're the most perfect gift. I need you to know that. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you. I really do love you, promise me you know that.

Sonny: Will, I know you love me or you wouldn't have been able to trust me enough to tell me the truth about any of the things in the past few hours. Now we didn't come back here to talk... He says falling in to a passionate kiss, with Will.

Will tangles his hands into Sonny's hair and pulls slightly, driving him a bit crazy.

Sonny: You know what that does to me?

Will: _Yes-that's why I did it. _(he says walking over to the bed and pushing Sonny on to it.)

Sonny: Hey, I'm supposed to be comforting you, what are you doing?

Will: Behind this closed-door, tonight-It's all about what I want. _And I want you_. (he says reaching down, unbuckling Sonny's belt)

Sonny smiles and bites his lip. He isn't used to this Will. Why hadn't he seen this Will standing up for himself a few hours ago?

Sonny: Well then it's me you shall have. (he says getting up on to his knees, and pulling Will in for a kiss.)

Will unbuttoned Sonny's shirt and kisses him with more passion than he has ever shown Sonny. Sonny thinks he is either making up for lost time or maybe somewhere deep inside he is storing it for later, if...if the unthinkable happens.

Sonny starts to kiss Will back with more aggression, if Will wants to forget about what is going on out there, then by God, he was going to help him. Like Will said earlier, behind this closed-door, it was just the two of them.

Sonny: God I love you. ( he says pick up the pace. He has his hands all over Will's finely chiseled body. He loves the feel of his muscles under his hands. When he slides his hands down the length of Will's side to the top of his jeans, it makes Will's breath hitch, just a little. That part of making love never got old to Will, the anticipation of what that did to each other was always new. )

Sonny unbutton Will's jeans and put his hand inside the waist band, getting a feeling of what was inside. He gave his best smirk, when he helped him out them. Naked in front of Sonny, Will was never bashful, he knew that the look that he was getting from Sonny, was all admiration and lust. Sonny loved what he was looking at and wasn't afraid to let Will know it.

Will helped Sonny out of the rest of his clothes. Will had always thought that Sonny was hot, in and especially out of his clothes and that ass of him, was defiantly his favorite part. When Sonny strode past him, Will reached out and slapped, making Sonny turn around, red with embarrassment.

Sonny: What the hell was that for?

Will: I've always wanted to do it, so I did.

Sonny: Fine-you want to play like that? You come here and take your best shot. Make me beg. (lifting an eyebrow)

Will gave him a devious smile. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able do that, but he was willing to try.

Will grabs the oil and oils himself and Sonny up, very well. He gets Sonny into the position, he prefers, and he enters him slowly from the back. He takes his time, to set the strokes just right. Just as Sonny starts to respond to the way that Will is making love to him and really enjoying it, Will slows down and pulls back with the strength of his strokes. It drives Sonny insane.

Sonny: Hey-what are you doing? Please Will...don't stop.

Will: I'm in charge here and I will do (slam) it (slam) as I see fit ( and then he slaps his ass)

Sonny's eyes get wide, after Will slaps his ass, he isn't sure what has gotten into his lover tonight, but he sure likes it.

They like this for about 15 more minutes, until Will is about to reach is peak. He grabs ahold of Sonny's hips to steady himself and just as he is about to go over the edge, he slams into him one more time.

Sonny: Jesus-God, Will, please...

Will stops and holds himself inside Sonny for just a moment. Then knowing that Sonny is probably at the brink himself, he withdraws himself and goes to Sonny, and grabs ahold of his hardness. He licks him up and down the length of it, then he takes his whole hardness inside of his hot mouth. Sonny is on sensory over load. He is drowning in the abyss of Will's lust. It doesn't take long, before he is writhing on the bed, and is about to finish exactly what Will has set out for him to do.

His climax if an overload of pleasure at its finest. He is laying back trying to catch is breath and Will is doing the same.

Once Sonny is able to speak, he rolls over to face Will, who has a satisfied look on his face. Sonny finds himself unable to say anything, but just kisses Will.

Will: Wow, cat got you tongue? Nothing to say? I just did what you told me, you did beg.

Sonny just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Sonny: Good night, Will. I love you.

Will: Love you, Son- (says putting his arm around him and cuddled up to him).


	4. Chapter 4-Behind the Closed Door

(this chapter is in honor of Good Ole Sami and the spoilers that Sonny is going to get into it with Nick...(finally showing his true Kiriakis colors)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

EJ still couldn't believe the lengths Samantha was willing to go through to get Will's daughter away from Nick, and to help Will out his legal problem. He was glad that Sonny had talked Will into talking to Justin and he was surprised that Justin had come to him to get his opinion on the matter, seeing as he was the victim and all.

Still EJ wanted to do more and if he could get that little prick to violate his parole in any way, it would be like a prayer answered. And he wondered to himself, if Sonny loved Will enough and if he was Kiriakis enough to get down and dirty? He thought about it and he came up with an idea.

He waited until Sonny was about to close up the coffee-shop for the day. He walked in and Sonny kinda raised his eyes to the heavens. He knew that look and EJ was up to something and Sonny happened to be in the "I'll play along mood".

EJ: Good evening Jackson, you still have hot water?

Sonny: Always, you want tea?

EJ: You know me so well, yes. Earl Grey with lemon and honey-since I see you have the condiments cleared away.

Sonny: not a problem. So you have obviously come here this late for a reason.

EJ: Yes. You are very perceptive. I need your help, for William's sake.

Sonny: I'll do anything for Will, you know that.

EJ: Well, I was having a conversation with William's Mother, about how to best deal with the little bastard, Nicolas and we need to do something before she hires out to have someone off him.

Sonny starts to laugh, handing EJ the cup of hot water, tea bag, and the condiments for his tea.

EJ: I'm very serious, Jackson. (he says pointedly) She wanted me to use my Dimera influence to find some way to get rid of him. But before you say anything, no-I won't be doing anything like that. And I know Victor wouldn't either, because of that dear sweet wife of his.

Sonny: Yeah, Uncle Vic has done shady stuff in the past, but not now. And so why do you need my help?

EJ: what if_ we_ could get his parole revoked?

Sonny smiled. That would hurt Nick and Gabi, all at the same time. Just as much as they have hurt Will. He loved idea. He loved it alot-infact.

Sonny: I'd be _very willing_ to help with that. And after the conversation he had with Will the other day, I know how do get him very angry. I have a perfect idea.

EJ smile gets wider and wider as Sonny tells him of his idea and just nods in agreement. And they agree that the plan needs to be put in motion right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sonny went into the Brady pub, he met Chad there-and this was apart of his plan. Chad was interested in why Sonny would have him meet him at the Brady pub of all places, seeing as both Gabi and that looser Nick, basically ran the place.

Chad: Why the hell are we here?

Sonny: Because you owe Will one and this will help, trust me.

Gabi came out of the kitchen with another tables order and eyed Sonny and Chad at a table in her section. She took a deep breath and strode over.

Gabi: Can I get you two a menu? (trying to stay calm)

Sonny: Wow-your working, I'd thought that Nick would have had you resting with your feet up.

Gabi: Nick isn't here right now and Mrs. Brady wasn't feeling good. It's only for an hour or so. Why are you so concerned?

Sonny: Well, since you are having _my boyfriend's_ daughter, it makes me feel concerned, Gabi. I'd hate for anything to happen to either of you.

Gabi: Sonny, you don't like me, we both know it.

Sonny: I like you just fine Gabi, now that you, Nick and Will aren't lying to me. Oh wait-let's amend that, Nick is still lying, just not to me. Has he told you about any conversations he had with Will, lately?

Gabi: No, just that Sami won't be bothering me anymore.

Sonny: or Will. Haven't you found it odd, that Will hasn't been around in awhile? or that he hasn't asked about, _his daughter_? Think about it. And as for ordering-I want just a plate of fries, and diet cola.

Gabi: and you Chad?

Chad: Cola and fries, as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabi went into the kitchen to put in the order for two plates of fries and Nick came crashing into the kitchen. He looked distressed.

Nick: Why are those two out there?

Gabi: Nick they are paying customers. They can eat here if they like.

Nick: Why are you mad? You look mad.

Gabi: Did you say or do something to Will, when we had the baby scare?

Nick: (smiling and take aback by her question) um, no, why?

Gabi: It's just that he hasn't been by to talk to me in a while, about the baby or how I've been, since the scare. I was just wondering.

Nick: Maybe he just realized that I have you and her, well taken care of and he's back with Sonny now, so we both got what we want.

Gabi wasn't buying it. Something was up, and she needed to be sure. Eddie was coming in the back door for his shift and she smiled at him, telling him she was going out for some air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabi found Will in the HTS, he was on a bench reading a book. He looked up when she stepped up to him and kicked his foot.

Will: Hey you. Are you ok?

Gabi: What is going on with you and Nick, Will?

Will: What do you mean?

Gabi: Well, since I was released from the hospital, you have acted really weird around me. You haven't been texting me back or asking about our daughter, not like before.

Will: Oh you mean, Nick didn't tell you?

Gabi: Tell me what?

Will: That answer's my question, I've got to run. I hope you and the bigot have a nice life.

He walked away, leaving her with questions floating around in her mind. She knew that Nick said that Will and his family wouldn't be trouble, but there was more to it that what he had said. She needed to talk to Nick, now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gabi returned to the pub, Sonny and Chad were still there and she tried to avoid them, at all costs. But didn't seem like today was going to be her day.

Chad: So where have you been, Gabi? Out scheming again?

Gabi: No. I was out taking a walk and I ran into Will. So, Sonny do you know why Will...

Sonny: Oh, you mean basically, giving his rights up to his daughter? yeah, why don't you ask that homophobic boyfriend of yours. The ass should be able to tell you, himself. He should be man enough to do that. Since he was man enough to tell Will to his face that he didn't deserve to be a father, because he's gay and he is a horrible person because of it.

Gabi: He said all of that?

Sonny: Yes, Sweetie, he said all of that. (mocking her)

Nick over heard the conversation from the kitchen and came storming out of the kitchen.

Nick: Sonny you need to leave, now.

Sonny: Actually, I don't. Mrs. Brady told me, as long as I am with Will, I am welcome here always, anytime.

Nick: Since, Gabi is the Day Manager, and your hassling her, you need to go, Mrs. Brady isn't here.

Gabi: Nick, I'm fine. Just let Sonny be, ok?

Nick: No, Gabi. I don't think he should be here, bothering you. We finally got Will and his family to back off, now-what they're having the _boyfriend_ run intel?

Sonny: Do you hear yourself Nick? You could barely say the word boyfriend, without choking on it. Say it with me, Nick. _You are Homophobic_. _You are a bigot_. You are a looser, claiming another man's child, just because you don't think, because he's gay, he won't be a good father.

Gabi is looking in horror between Nick and Sonny. What the hell was Sonny talking about? She had never heard any of this.

Nick: Get out now.

Sonny: No. Like I said, Mrs. Brady said I was always welcome here, so I will stay here, eat my food, enjoy the company of my business partner and finish my conversation.

Sonny sat back down and started to continue his conversation with Chad. He felt pretty good with that outburst, Nick was playing right into his hand. Nick went to the kitchen, and he stewed there for a few moments.

Gabi took Sonny and Chad's order out to them and they thanked her.

Chad: That guy is a loose cannon. He looked like he wanted to take off your head.

Sonny: That is what I am hoping and I hope it's today. (he said smiling before taking a bit of his fries)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Chad left around 30 minutes later and Sonny smiled when he saw Mrs. Brady enter the diningroom. She headed for his table and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Caroline: Hey there Handsome. I haven't seen you in a while.

Sonny: Been kinda busy, you know, work, school...

Caroline: My Great-Grandson. (she said smiling) I am really glad the two of you are back together, where you belong.

Sonny: (putting his hand on hers)Thank you. Yeah, it's defenatly where we both belong.

Caroline: So can you tell me, what he's doing about this baby? I hear things, people think I don't, because I'm old, but I hear.

Sonny: Mrs. Brady, if I told you-um, Will has just decided that it would be best if Gabi and Nick, raise her.

Caroline: Bull, I wasn't born yesterday. I see the way Nick looks at you and Will, when you two come in here. You want me to talk to him?

Sonny: No, Mrs. Brady, it wouldn't help. A bigot is a bigot, no matter, whose wise words fall on their ears and it would never penetrate in his heart.

Caroline: That's too bad. 'Cause I see the way you look at my great-grandson and it's love, the real deal. Just like I had with my Shawn.

Sonny thinks that is a great compliment. And he notices that Nick has been up at the bar, watching and most likely listening to the conversation. Good he thinks to himself. Good, Nick is playing right into his hand.

Sonny: Well, I need to go check on the coffee-shop, before I had back to my place, I'm meeting Will.

Caroline: Tell him I said Hello.

Sonny: Will do.

Caroline surprised him, when he stood up, she did the same and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He kinda blushed. He grabbed his coat and headed out of the door. He texted EJ that Nick had been at the pub and the plan was starting to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sonny made his way to the town square and just like he suspected, Nick had followed him. He turned around, just as Nick was coming up behind him.

Sonny: I figured you would follow me. What is it Nick?

Nick: You need to stay away from the pub.

Sonny: No, I don't, you saw with your own eyes, that Mrs. Brady and I are pretty tight. I'd hate to hurt her feelings.

Nick: you are just as big a pain in the ass as your boyfriend.

Sonny smiled and stepped up into Nick's face.

Sonny: And get used to it. You've earned this pain in the ass. They way you treated Will and the way you talked to me, like the other day at the hospital. You're lucky I didn't knock your teeth down your throat then.

Nick: Knock my teeth down my throat, nice. I'd love to see that.

Sonny: I'd never give you the satisfaction of the first punch, even if you deserve it.

Nick: No, it's just that you are a fairy and scared of defending yourself physically.

Sonny: Really, that why I decked T right here, in front of a crowd? So call me a fairy again, and see what happens.

Nick: You are really sick. You and _your_ kind. You need to just go to hell where you belong-all of you.

Sonny got right up into Nick's face and pulled him by the shirt.

Sonny: You have your right to your opinion, but maybe, just maybe, you should think before you start spouting off. It amazes me, how someone so smart, is so ignorant...

Nick smiled and turned like he was going to walk away.

Sonny: That's right bigot, walk way. Keep on walking and never turn back, never come back. Leave Salem and let us live in peace.

Sonny kept on egging Nick on and finally Nick turned around and came back, getting into Sonny's face.

Nick: Sonny I think you should shut up now.

Sonny: Or what Nick? You sure you want to do this? I mean I'd hate for anyone who know's me and know's I'm gay to see us together, they might get the wrong idea about us. I mean, you are getting a little close. (he says smiling)

Nick: Shut your mouth, Kiriakis. Or I'll shut it for you.

Sonny: What don't want anyone to assume you are gay?

Nick: I'd never want anyone to think that, it is disgusting and I think that you and Will, along with the rest of the gay populus need to all burn in hell.

Sonny: Right alongside you, for what you're doing to Will, you bastard. You have no right to be doing what you're doing. You think you're being a savior to his little girl and you are so wrong. And let me tell you something, Nick, you may think it's bad for that little girl to be raised by a gay father, but is a _murder_ a better father and what about a kidnapping, jealous, lying bitch of a mother?

Nick: what are you talking about?

Sonny: Unlike Sami, _I really,do know about what Gabi did to Melanie last summer_. And if you don't withdraw your potition with the courts to take away Will's parental rights, and hand over what ever evidence you have against Will-_I will turn Gabi in_, and don't think I won't. I have already called Melanie Jonas, and she is more than willing to testify, and press charges on Gabi.

Nick: She wouldn't, Gabi's due soon.

Sonny: Women have babies in prison all the time, Nick. It's sad that Gabi is looking like she might be headed down that road. But look on the bright side, you and her will look really good together in blaze orange prison suits-his and hers and maybe you can have conjugal visits. It will sure beat the jailhouse boyfriend-but I might like it. (he says nodding his head)

And with that last comment he got to make, because Nick's rage was front and center, and Nick slammed his fist into Sonny's face. Sonny felt blood and it never felt so good. Then Nick was on top of him and starting to pound him, when EJ came in right on que, with Roman Brady. They had been at a function at the twin's school. Roman got on his phone and dialed 911 for back up, they he got right in the middle of the fight and tried to break it up and EJ was more than happy to help.

Roman: What the hell is going on?

Neither Nick or Sonny would talk. EJ handed Sonny his handkerchief to stop the flow of blood coming from his mouth. He also had a cut above his left eye. A on looker, came up and looked like he wanted to talk to Roman.

Witness: That guy-(pointing to Nick) Just came up to Mr. Kiriakis and started yelling at him.

Roman: you know Mr. Kiriakis?

Witness: only from the coffee-shop, I'm a regular, every morning before I go to the hospital for work.

Roman: Did you hear anything that was said?

Witness: He was saying nasty stuff about him (pointing to Sonny) being gay and that it was wrong, then he looked like he was going to walk away, then came back and decked him.

Roman: Sonny are you ok?

Sonny: I think my nose maybe broken. I'd like to go get it looked at.

Roman: Sure. I've already called an ambulance. (turning to Nick) Nick, you know I have no choice but to take you in. You have violated your parole conditions. I have no choice but to call your parole officer.

Roman nodded to the officer and he started to read Nick his rights. Nick was more than angry. A week ago, Will had stopped the court-house wedding and now because of this gay-boy, he might be headed back to prison. And he would be unable to control the Gabi/baby/Will situation. He just hoped that, Will wouldn't move in on his family, while he sat in prision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Sonny was at the coffee-house, when Will rushed in. He looked at Sonny's black eye and winced. He looked worse for wear, but Will was happy that Sonny protected him.

Will: So, how is my Knight in Shining Armor?

Sonny: sore. You want to go home?

Will: Yes and when we get there, behind closed doors, we can play Dr and patient.

Sonny tried to smile, through the pain. But if this helped Will, it would be so worth it.


End file.
